Seiyuu Hibari
by Cathy Rin
Summary: Twoshot. Within my Mangaka!Tsuna verse. Tsuna's BL works are more famous than what was given credit for. Now in the middle of supervising the creation of another of his bestseller BL Drama CDs, Tsuna picks one of the best seiyuus in his time: Hibari Kyouya. If only it wasn't a secret matter to begin with, especially from Dino. Slightly OOC Hibari. D18


**Seiyuu Hibari**

 **Twoshot. Within my Mangaka!Tsuna verse. Tsuna's BL works are more famous than what was given credit for. Now in the middle of supervising the creation of another of his bestseller BL Drama CDs, Tsuna picks one of the best seiyuus in his time: Hibari Kyouya. If only it wasn't a secret matter to begin with, especially from Dino. Slightly OOC Hibari. D18**

 **A little note: there may be a reference to Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, where I got the idea from, so if you see references, well, you get the gist of it.**

 **Chapter 1 Hibari's Side**

On a particular day at the Sawada apartment, Tsuna sighed as he tried to get his extra scenes straight for his BL manga being made as a Drama CD, and his input is due in three days before the official script reading.

He sighed at his lack of inspiration despite the sounds on his headphones as he was brainstorming.

"What are you up to this time, Tsuna?" Reborn asked as he looked at his student who was now surrounded by a lot of crumpled paper. It always ends up like this when Tsuna experiences a lack of inspiration.

"Another one of my BL manga is being turned into a drama CD, and I need inspiration on what to add that isn't in the manga…I don't know if I will go for a smaller plot or scene, or add more R18 stuff in it." He said with a sigh.

Reborn looked at the envelope on the coffee table across from him. The envelope had the label _'I'm Not Falling Anymore Series: BL Drama CD 6'_ on it.

It was the most famous and longest BL series that Tsuna had been working on even before the incident with Mukuro happened.

It was a story of a man who falls in love with his playboy best friend and had been at odds with him after they broke up during high school. They met again after his ex-best friend unknowingly sought his help in fixing his marriage. The man was an accomplished therapist, while his estranged best friend was his patient with a lot of issues regarding his wife.

It came to a point when their past relationship was suddenly dug up again, and things had gone haywire from there.

Reborn didn't bother reading the book any further, knowing that half of each of the volumes of the manga series had R18 stuff on it, and he really didn't want to be scarred for life even more just like Colonello.

But then, his attention went from the title to the details of the plan for the Drama CD. It was then when he raised a brow when he saw the names of the cast.

"Tsuna. Why is his pseudonym here?" the hitman didn't need to tell him the name, as Tsuna already figured that he read the folder.

"Because he's a seiyuu, Reborn. Surely I needed a reason to use his face as one of my semes and his voice as one of my ukes without being killed, right?"

"I'm pretty surprised about this, to be honest. He's playing the role of the bottom." Reborn mused. "This one is part-time?"

"Oh yes. He only accepts offers when he likes the pay and when he approves of the storyline."

"How many times have you had him as your seiyuu in your CDs?"

"In one of my work's OVAs, he's also my seiyuu for a character in some CDs…so he works a lot with me in that respect. His face screams seme, but his voice screams uke—not that I'll admit it to his face." It was then when Tsuna saw a glint in his eyes. "Okay, what are you thinking this time, Reborn?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh, just thinking about my wimpy ex-student."

Tsuna groaned, "Oh god, you're not thinking of letting Dino-san hear that, right?! There's a reason he never lets him know about his part-time job! And you promised to keep it a secret!"

"It's not my fault that you keep your secrets barely secure within my presence. And besides, I was just planning on pranking Dino with one of those CDs."

"To what? To think that he does phone sex?" Tsuna asked with a raised brow.

"You certainly know a lot of kinks." Reborn mused.

"I'm a BL mangaka. I've drawn worse than phone sex." Tsuna said proudly that even Reborn thought that he should have been embarrassed of it in the first place. It was then when it dawned up on him. "Oh shoot, I have to oversee the recording now! I might be back a bit late, dinner's in the fridge. Just heat it up when you feel hungry," he said as he immediately stood from where he was lounging about, completely forgetting the issue, and missing a glint in his tutor's eyes.

Reborn glanced back at the headphones that Tsuna had carelessly left behind playing. He looked at his mp3 player to see that the track was just an acronym of some track.

His mistake of the day was being curious as to what the kid was listening to.

" _N-no ah! S-Stop it right now you idiot!"_

" _Come on, no one comes in here anyway. Have a little bit of fun,"_

" _Fun?! We're in school dammit! Oh god…! S-Stop it Eigo-! Ah!"_

A loud chuckling followed, _"Better keep your voice down, Rui. Wouldn't want the teachers hear us from here…"_

The moment the moaning and loud movements of clothing started, Reborn had deemed it good to take the headphones off his ears before he slammed the headphones down, but not as strong as he'd like, lest he incur the wrath of Tsuna when it comes to his stuff related to work. And it seems it included headphones that he uses on a daily basis to listen to BL Drama CDs that he wrote himself.

He'll have to get back at Tsuna for unconsciously tricking him into curiosity for leaving a playing Drama CD behind.

…

 **Marukawa Recording Studio**

" _I don't want to be the cause of your already dwindling marriage. Just leave me alone."_

" _Shuu, no! Open this damned door and talk to me face to face!"_

" _You're disturbing the neighbors. Go before I call security."_

" _You can't do this to me Shuu!"_

" _Just go Aki…please…don't make this harder than it has to be…your marriage is already failing as it is. If she finds out that we used to be together before her, everything will be ruined for the both of us…"_

" _Shuu…very well…"_

"And cut there!" the director at the recording room said as he looked at the two voice actors in the other side of the viewing mirror. "That was great Hibari-kun, Asagiri-kun," he then looked at the person standing beside him, "How is this scene, Sawako-sensei?"

Tsuna smiled and nodded in approval. "Very in-character as expected." He said. "The chemistry of your voices is wonderful,"

"I'm glad you approve, Sawako-sensei," Asagiri Hotaru said with a smile. "Though Hibari-san, are you alright? You seem to be a little bit under the weather lately,"

All of the ones in the recording room stared at the young seiyuu who sighed, "Don't worry, it's just a minor cold. It will pass as always,"

"Are you sure?" Asagiri asked.

Before anyone knew it, Asagiri had his forehead up on Hibari's own, which made a certain fudanshi mangaka to internally squeal in delight, a thought of his new pet project coming into mind. It didn't help that Hibari himself had turned a bit redder than normal.

Pulling away, Hibari sighed, "Really, I'm fine."

"If you say so," Asagiri relented as the two of them exited the recording room and met up with the director and Tsuna.

"Good work today," Tsuna congratulated, "I hope you could keep up the pace tomorrow, because that's where it gets… _steamy_." He said with a wink.

Asagiri laughed at that, "Your hyperactive imagination is a bit scary there, Sensei," he joked. "Though I do admit I do love reading your works both in BL and your Shounen manga,"

"Why thank you Asagiri-san!" Tsuna replied with glee. "I'll be sure to remember to hand you the finished product of my new BL series soon,"

"Thank you very much." Asagiri thanked.

"Why are you so obsessed with Sawako-sensei's works anyway?" Kyouya asked him.

Asagiri only gave him a sly look, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Hibari grunted. "Nevermind, forget I said anything." He forgot that Asagiri was in a relationship with a fellow seiyuu that he had worked with in the past for a Shoujo anime. He really didn't want to know how that person influenced Asagiri in her wiles. Hibari gazed at his watch to see that it was already nearing his patrol time at the school. He had told Kusakabe that he would be back in two hours. "I need to go now, I have school-related matters to attend to,"

"Then I'll go with you. My place is just near the school." Tsuna said, and then looked back at the director and Asagiri, "We'll meet here same time tomorrow, is that alright?"

"That would be appropriate, Sawako-sensei," the director replied as they parted.

…

"You looked flustered when Asagiri did that." Tsuna commented as he sat at the passenger's seat in Hibari's car.

Hibari frowned at that. "It's nothing for you to be concerned about," he said. "Asagiri is pretty much used to skinship with Himawari to even notice that his actions are quite misleading and compromising. That goes for Himawari as well."

"But the flustered look on your face…" Tsuna teased.

"Is nothing but me being caught off-guard." He stated. "It's nothing big."

Tsuna was about to say something else when Hibari's phone rang a familiar tune that was reserved only to an idiot blond Italian: Hibird singing the Namimori School Anthem.

Frowning, Hibari set it on loudspeaker, but not before telling Tsuna to stay quiet. "What do you want at this hour, Bucking Horse?" he demanded scathingly as always.

A laugh on the other line was heard, already used to the prefect's choice of words and tone. _"Now, Kyouya, no need to be cranky. Are you on your way home?"_

"I'm still in school you idiot. I have patrols to do," he lied as he gave a sharp look at Tsuna who was holding his snickers.

" _Ah, I see. Why don't I come and pick you up then?"_ Dino offered.

"Do you want to be single in three seconds?" he threatened. If there was anything Dino could do, it was to wait on him at the gates the moment he offers it, which would be bad since he was driving his car and he was definitely not in school right now.

A choking sound was heard on the other line and a slight ruffle of what seems to be like him shuffling in his seat. _"Ah…nevermind. Call me when you're done then,"_ he said and hung up.

Hibari sighed with relief. "Disaster averted." He muttered.

Tsuna tilted his head a bit, "Why do you keep being a seiyuu from him?" he wondered.

"So that he won't get any ideas. Do you realize how many I have voiced in the past, including works of Mother and yours?" he asked.

Tsuna smiled sheepishly at that.

Hibari had been a seiyuu for the better part of his childhood and exposed in the world of entertainment, his mother being a shoujo mangaka and his aunt was a seiyuu herself. It started out when he had been brought by his aunt to her recording while her mother was being holed in her workroom by her editor. The one who was supposed to voice a kid character didn't show up, and his aunt all but shoved him in the recording, and that was the beginning of that. He was only eight at that time, and he was quite surprised that he _enjoyed_ it as much as biting people to death.

Tsuna and Hibari were actually neighbors, only living just next to each other. Apparently, that apartment building has a lot of mangakas living on them, and one of them was Hibari Masako, Hibari's mother. Maybe that was why Tsuna was still alive at this point and managed to get away with using his face in one of his works as a seme, and just modifying it as he liked to create another character.

But all in all, the two were at least on the border of being friends, or comrades in arms considering that the two of them had been touched by the mafia. Tsuna was to be a mafia boss, and Hibari was dating an _actual_ mafia boss (Even Hibari didn't know how that happened, but who's watching?).

That was why Tsuna usually complies with Hibari keeping his job a secret from the mafia boss and the rest of Namimori by using a pseudonym, though he still prefers being called by his name by his co-workers.

"You know, you could just tell him. Being a seiyuu of mostly BL themed CDs and anime is not something to be ashamed about," Tsuna stated.

"I know that. I just have a very different reason for hiding this from him." Hibari stressed. "And I would like you to hide every CD that you have that has my voice on it before the idiot stumbles on them the next time he will be in your place."

"Noted," Tsuna nodded in agreement. Of course, he does understand that Hibari was a bit embarrassed to tell Dino that he was used to making 'lewd' noises in Drama CDs. Not everyone can be open to that like Asagiri and his best friend Himawari. For some reason, Tsuna found it to be a 'cute' side of Hibari. He just worries what would happen should Dino find out about this without anyone telling him at all.

…

When he got back to the school after dropping off Tsuna to their apartment building, Hibari inwardly sighed in relief that Dino and his men were not around. It would not bode well if Dino saw him approach the school at this hour rather than come out of it.

Kusakabe was the first to spot him and approached him, "Kyou-san, I take it your work went smoothly?"

Hibari nodded. "Has the Bucking Horse passed here?"

"He did, though I told him that you were busy and didn't want to be disturbed," he said, knowing that this was already a normal occurrence. Out of all the members of the Disciplinary Committee, only Kusakabe was aware of Hibari's sideline job as a seiyuu, having to have to cover for him in more ways than one.

"He didn't suspect a thing?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that until I talk to Romario-san again,"

"Good…" he said finally as he went on to his patrolling of the school grounds.

He needed to check his schedule for tomorrow. Recording session was in-between classes, and he could come and go from the school as he pleases as long as he shows results in his grades. Academics were not a problem, but Dino had the tendency to just show up out of the blue in the middle of the day, which was equally annoying and troublesome.

His phone rang again during his patrol. He thought it was Dino, but when he looked at the caller ID, Asagiri's name was flashed on the screen. Wondering why his fellow seiyuu was calling him just two hours after they saw each other, he answered the phone. "Hello?"

" _Ah, Hibari-san, I need your help!"_ a different voice said over the phone.

Hibari raised his brow, recognizing the voice, "Himawari?" he addressed. The only one Asagiri ever allowed to touch his phone other than his girlfriend was Himawari Yasuhiro, his best friend and fellow seiyuu who is now working with Tsuna as well with his shounen creation, _Path of the Vigilant_ as the voice of the main character. "What is it?"

" _Well…I just nicked this from Tora for a while to ask you, can you meet up with me tomorrow an hour before your recording session at the café nearby?"_ he asked.

Hibari raised a brow at this. It was odd for Himawari to ask someone to meet him unless it was for an important purpose. "Alright, why are you asking for my help?"

" _I'll tell you that tomorrow. Should I pick you up at your school? Mine lets me out when I need to,"_

"That would be appreciated, since I won't be using my car for today," Hibari decided.

" _Thanks! You'll be saving my life!"_ Himawari thanked as he hung up.

The prefect sighed and pocketed his phone again. He questions himself for the millionth time why he had to have a different personality in his workplace and school-related things. Sure his co-workers were easy to get along with, but he does like the scared looks from the students here whose intentions are breaking rules. If he would be asked which place he prefers, he would have to choose his workplace.

Which was why it was hard for him to hide from his lover about his job. Dino was by no means nosy, knowing the meaning of boundaries, but he wonders how long that would hold on as time passes. Eventually, he would find out…

Shaking his head, he dismissed the thought again. He would cross the bridge when he gets there.

…

When he arrived at the apartment, he saw that his mother's workroom had the sign _Do Not Disturb! Last day of the extension!_ Hanging from the door.

Once again, his mother was in the middle of making ends meet when it comes to manuscript submissions. He really did wonder how Asagiri Akira—Asagiri Tora's father and editor of his mother—could bear to work for his mother for over a decade without going out of her mind most the time. Knowing his mother, she was always one to change her storyboard at a last minute, causing trouble to the entire staff and her assistants, considering that she is one of the star authors of the magazine _Emerald_.

For Itou Ranmaru of _Japun_ , Tsuna was always diligent in making his deadlines, only causing trouble four times a year, and in the case of Takamura from _Sapphire_ , Tsuna was more than eager to turn in his manuscripts a few days before the deadline. He is wondering why Tsuna, a student, could do his job properly compared to a stay-home mother like Hibari Hanako who always misses the deadlines.

"Ah, Kyouya-kun, welcome home." Asagiri Akira said as he emerged from the kitchen bringing in a mug of coffee for himself. "Would you care for a cup of coffee?" he offered.

Hibari placed his bag down and shook his head. "No thank you Akira-san. Is Mother still halfway done?"

Akira sighed, as if used to having this kind of dilemma, "She's still has fifteen pages to be inked and toned. If her work ethic hadn't improved since she started, Takano-san would be storming in here demanding she finishes in time. _Again_."

The younger male had to wince at that. The last time the editor-in-chief was in their place, it was to lecture his mother to finish her manuscript on time for submission to the printers.

"Oh, which reminds me, someone called earlier asking for you," Akira informed.

"Who is it?" he wondered.

"A young man named Dino. When he asked me who I was, I told him I was a co-worker of your mother. He said simply to call him back when you get home,"

A frown marred his features. "I told him to only call me on my phone. What was he thinking?" he muttered, but it was enough for Akira to hear.

"Ho? Is this the Italian boy that your mother mentioned nonstop?" Akira wondered.

Hibari had to blush at that. "He's not that young though. He's twenty-two and manages a family business in Italy,"

"But how did he get to know you?" he wondered.

"He's Sawada Tsunayoshi's tutor's former student and a colleague of his father." He replied, making sure not to mention anything about the mafia. "If you would excuse me, Akira-san, I'll head to my room now," he excused as he exited the living room and made a beeline to his bedroom, locking it in the process.

He sighed as he slumped down his bed. He wonders why he had such a complicated life—maybe even worse than Tsuna in that respect.

…

 **Tsuna's Apartment**

"You know Tsuna, I think Kyouya is cheating on me…" Dino muttered as he sat down on Tsuna's couch later that day.

Tsuna nearly messed up the storyboard he was making on the other couch the moment Dino let out those words. "Eh? Cheating?"

Reborn snickered, "About time he woke up and realized he's with a clumsy idiot,"

"Reborn!" Tsuna lectured. "What makes you say that, Dino-san?"

The blond Italian sighed as he righted his position, "Well, this afternoon, I asked him if I could pick him up after school, and he said no, and that he still has a patrol to do. To make matters strange, he said he was in school." Tsuna inwardly flinched, knowing that was the time when he and Hibari just left the recording studio. "But when I called, I was already at the school, and I stayed there for a while longer to see Kyouya come to the school using his car."

"So he wasn't at school like he said he was? That _is_ strange," Reborn commented.

"For all we know, he could be doing something important," Tsuna commented, making sure to mask the fact that he knew the reason why.

"But why lie to me and tell me he was not in school?" Dino asked him.

Tsuna sighed, "Why not just ask him when you get the chance?" he suggested.

"Eh?" Dino let out.

The brunette sighed. "If you really are suspicious of his actions, then why not ask than make assumptions like cheating? It's not like he's the leader of some big organization of assassins or anything like that,"

"Tsuna, I know your imagination tends to run wild, but that is near realistic with Kyouya's personality," Dino stated. "What if it _is_ true that Kyouya is a leader of an organization of assassins!?"

' _Well, his voice definitely is in Yoshimura-sensei's seinen manga…but that's beside the point.'_ Tsuna thought. "That was meant as a joke, Dino-san. Why not just see and ask him. That would calm you down."

"Fine…I'll talk to him tomorrow after school then…"

It was then when Romario came in the living room, "Boss, it's time to go. You have an appointment scheduled early in the morning."

Dino nodded and stood up, "Alright. I'll see you guys tomorrow then,"

"Bye Dino-san," Tsuna bid and the blond and his men left his apartment.

Tsuna sighed in relief and sagged into his seat. "Oh god, Dino-san thinks Hibari-san is cheating on him!"

"He wouldn't have deduced that if Hibari had told him from the start that he is a seiyuu," Reborn commented.

"I believe that Hibari-san is a bit embarrassed, but there's something else that's preventing him from telling Dino-san other than that," Tsuna stated.

"What's that?" Reborn inquired.

Tsuna thought for a moment. The way he was guessing things, it was plausible, but it definitely strays from Hibari's personality. Oh! "Maybe because there would be a certain kink that would be born. But that's just my imagination really," he waved off.

"Your head is a very strange place, Tsuna," Reborn said, realizing what he was trying to say.

And with a dismissing smile from Tsuna, the matter was settled down, at least for a while.

 **TBC**

 **Not much in this chapter, but the next one will be a cute one, I promise! That's why I placed an OOC Hibari warning at the summary.**

 **I hope you guys liked this near Christmas update! I have been in a two-month slump because of Real Life, but that's just the way it is.**

 **So anywho, this is my special Christmas gift to all of you guys! This is not the only fic I updated, and there is more! If you want to find out, check into my profile and see what I did!**

 **Well, see you guys next year~!**


End file.
